


Romantic Rendezvous

by zenrei



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akeshu/Shuake Secret Santa Exchange, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Vanilla, shuake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenrei/pseuds/zenrei
Summary: A romantic picnic date on the beach leaves Akechi feeling amorous by the time he's able to drag Akira to his room. It's not like it was Akira's intention to indulge Akechi with a romantic date and expect sex afterwards, but it's certainly not something he'll turn down.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73
Collections: Shuakeshu Artist Server's Secret Santa Fics





	Romantic Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> for @Uanochr for the 2020 ss exchange <3 I like Only write nonvanilla akeshu sex now so this is a rare occurrence, but one I enjoyed writing nonetheless!

_Slam_ goes the door to Leblanc’s attic, shoved closed when Akira’s back hits it. Japan’s former detective idol has him pressed up against the door with his body, his gloved hands tenderly cupping Akira’s face as he kisses him eagerly. There’s little protest on Akira’s part, simply wrapping his arms around Akechi’s waist to keep him close.

“God,” Akechi’s voice is breathless when he pulls back to speak, immediately interrupting himself with another kiss. “I can’t believe you… [kiss] Planning all this shit just for us… Who do you think you are, making me feel so…” Akira can’t keep the smile off his face when Akechi kisses him again, clearly at a loss for words.

“I think I’m the luckiest guy in Japan,” Akira responds smoothly, leaving Akechi staring at him incredulously for a moment. The look makes Akira’s smile turn sheepish. Akechi wants to hurt him for daring to look that cute, for being this considerate.

“ _I_ think you’re an overly romantic idiot head over heels for me. Seriously, a picnic on the beach at sunset…? You’re—you’re going to kill me.” Akechi doesn’t sound one bit upset about that. He just grabs Akira’s shirt and kisses him with even more fervor, with the drawback of being cut short. Without hesitation, he turns Akira around and steers him towards the bed, fighting not to flush so pink when he really takes in the scene.

While there’s nothing particularly luxurious, comfortable, or even romantic about Akira’s room, it looks like he’s put in the effort to change that over time. Various candles serve as the only light source in the room, the subtle sweetness of passionfruit filling the air. A trail of rose petals began at the front door, culminating at the bed with various hearts on the (straightened and washed, for once) covers. 

The western style bed is much more comfortable than futon on top of crates that Akira used to call a sleeping area. He knew he had to shell out to better accommodate for evening activities, and definitely not just because Akechi wouldn’t stop bitching about how uncomfortable and loud it was. 

It doesn’t take long for them to shed various layers of clothing between amorous liplocking, leaving them in just their boxers on the bed. Despite his earlier assertiveness, Akechi offers no resistance when he’s gently guided to lay back, his legs easily parting to give room. Akira doesn’t hesitate to fill the space. 

Akira pauses to really take in the moment. Akechi has his arms gently draped around his neck, shamelessly giving him bedroom eyes as he rubs his leg against Akira’s, hoping to entice him further. He’s so pretty like this, his skin splattered with scars and freckles alike. He knows what he wants, and for once, he’s not afraid to ask for it.

“I think I speak for both of us when I say that I really.. _really_ enjoyed our date today. But it doesn’t have to end here…” Akechi laughs lightly. “I’m not getting too carried away, am I? It’s hard not to get swept up in the romantic scene you set for us… I want to embrace it for once, as cliché as I may end up sounding.”

Akira’s enamored gaze is self-explanatory, but he continues regardless. “No, I.. I love it. I love that you love it, that you love _me--_ ”

“Let’s not go that far.” Akechi deadpans, holding a straight face for all of two seconds before he laughs, light and airy and genuine. It has so much more heart to it than his fake, polite TV laugh. Sometimes he even snorts when something really catches him off-guard, and even though Akechi always looks horribly mortified when it happens, Akira can’t help but fall even deeper in love with him.

Akechi gasps lightly when Akira’s hand reaches the waistband of his boxers, caressing oh so carefully over his clothed erection. Before he can comment on Akechi’s eagerness, the younger man is being kissed with the same fervor as before. He pushes his hand under the waistband, regretfully breaking the kiss to pull Akechi’s underwear down his thighs to cast aside. 

Albeit with a hint of shyness, Akechi’s legs part slowly once more. The sight even stops Akira dead in his tracks as he warms the bottle of lube between his hands. Akechi laughs lightly. “Don’t get distracted just yet. We’ve barely done anything.”

“Right, right…” Akira grins in response, leaning back down to press a quick kiss to his partner’s lips. He leaves a trail of kisses along Akechi’s jawline, dropping down to his neck when he’s graciously allowed access. Akira smiles against his skin when he feels Akechi’s breath hitch, his now slick fingers prodding and circling Akechi’s hole.

“Relax…” Akira breathes, followed by a heavy exhale from the ex-detective. Relaxing is always the hardest part for Akechi. Between feeling high-strung since the day he was born and the excitement from intimacy he’s been neglected of his entire life, it’s easier said than done to just _relax._ Akira has learned different ways for settling his boyfriend down though; the most efficient and effective method is just taking their time.

With more gentle touches, unhurried kissing, and a hand around his dick, Akechi loosens up enough for Akira to slide a finger in. It’s not much, but that and the sensation of Akira’s hand pumping him is enough to leave him panting. Akira thinks that this might be his favorite part: just getting to watch Akechi’s composure fall apart bit by bit. It’s endearing and _incredibly_ arousing to know that he’s the one making Akechi feel this good, the only one.

“You can.. add another,” Akechi breathes, lidded eyes watching Akira’s hands work. He almost, _almost_ shies away when Akira catches him staring with a grin. Instead, he huffs his own quiet laugh, the sound followed by a moan as Akira carefully works another finger inside him. It’s unfair how precise and skilled Akira is with those dexterous fingers.

Akira is more than content to spend the evening like this, stroking and fingering Akechi with such love and care. He really does mean it when he tells Akechi, much to his annoyance, that making him feel good is what makes himself feel good. Akira has always been a selfless person, even to the point of self-sacrifice, so he has no qualms focusing his full attention on his partner. Even when he’s pitching a rather large tent himself, precum creating a wet spot in the fabric of his boxers.

Akechi’s gripping the sheets below him by the time he feels a third finger tease his entrance. “That’sss…” he starts, higher brain functions giving way to the arousal clouding his judgement. “Yeah, another…”

It takes a little more scissoring of his fingers before Akira can press a third finger inside. Akechi can really feel the stretch on this one, if his hips jumping is any indication. He pants with lidded eyes as Akira slowly presses his digits inside, filling him up to the last knuckle.

“I.. Hahh, I’m ready.”

Akira blinks in surprise, pausing even the hand on Akechi’s dick. “You sure?”

“Asshole,” Akechi scoffs, although his tone is lighthearted. “I know you just want me to say it. Give it to me…”

“I was actually thinking that you needed just a bit more prep, but now that you mention it…” Akira smirks. He picks up the pace, thrusting his fingers with a little more force, twisting his wrist on his upstrokes on Akechi’s cock.

The whine Akechi gives in response is heavenly. He writhes on the bed, his hips even lifting for a moment as he huffs. “I…” He wets his lips, tongue peeking out for a quick moment. It doesn’t feel appropriate to be bratty right now, nor does Akechi have the want for anything that’s not straightforward loving right now. With the sweetest bedroom eyes Akira’s ever seen, Akechi takes a breath to steady himself. “I want you.. inside me. Please, Akira.”

An intense shiver makes its way down Akira’s spine. “God… I couldn’t ever say no to that.” Even despite his pleads to move on, Akechi whimpers in protest when Akira’s fingers slip out, his cock even twitching when he’s left cold and waiting. Akira nearly trips in his haste when he gets up and tries to step out of his boxers, causing Akechi to laugh with the back of his hand pressed to his mouth. 

“Dork.”

Ego now bruised, Akira returns to his position on the bed. “I hadn’t taken the time to properly embarrass myself in front of you yet today. Almost forgot that was on my agenda.” At least his erection hasn’t flagged as a result, the sight of Akechi’s gently spread legs still enticing him. He adds another small amount of lube to his hand before slicking his cock up.

Akechi’s eyes lid as he watches, his legs subconsciously parting wider. Just the sight of Akira positioning himself over the ex-detective has his heart racing, reminding himself to relax as he feels the tip of Akira’s cock at his slick entrance. Leave it to Akira to not continue without more romantic shit; he leans down on his forearms once the tip slips inside, making them both shudder in tandem.

Akira’s gaze won’t relent as he cups Akechi’s cheek oh so tenderly, waiting patiently for another green light. When Akechi’s eyes flutter back open, he’s met with the look of a man who’s too head over heels for his own good. There’s not a hint of hesitation in his movements when he throws his arms around Akira’s neck and his legs around Akira’s waist, pulling him down. Akira Is fully sheathed all at once, leaving him breathless as Akechi moans in his ear.

“I told you I want it…” Akechi’s tone is teasing as he turns to nip the shell of Akira’s ear, pressing an apologetic kiss there afterwards. “So give it to me.”

That’s all it takes for Akira’s composure to break. With a breath to steady himself, Akira nods enthusiastically, shifting his legs on the bed to find the position he wants. Or moreso what Akechi wants; Akira is more than happy to be surrounded by such tight heat. He gives a few experimental rolls of his hips before he finally finds a steady pace.

Akechi’s head tilts back, his thighs squeezing around Akira’s waist to pull him down for each slow, deep thrust. “Just like that…” he mutters against Akira’s lips, so breathy and full of passion. Akira surges forward to kiss him on his next thrust, making Akechi moan so sweetly into his mouth. He’ll happily swallow each and every sound Akechi makes, savoring it and desperately hoping he can remember them for years to come.

A jolt runs through Akechi’s body on a particularly aimed thrust; it leaves him gasping and Akira grinning. It looks like the latter found what he was looking for. “ _God,_ do that again,” Akechi moans, lips parted as he pants. It takes another few tries, but Akira eventually hits that sweet spot again, making Akechi cry out.

“Feels good?” Akira asks, breath hot in Akechi’s ear. He presses kisses down to Akechi’s neck as his hips piston into the brunette. “I can feel you tighten up when I thrust just right…”

With an enthusiastic nod, Akechi presses the blunt tips of his perfectly manicured nails into the backs of Akira’s shoulders. The younger man’s shuddering moan encourages Akechi to drag them down his back, light enough to not leave blood, but hard enough to leave red lines and a dull sting. It just adds to Akira’s heightening pleasure, much to his dismay.

In a tactic that he’s quite fond of using when getting too close, Akira reaches his hand between their bodies to wrap around Akechi’s cock. It’s slick enough with precum for a smooth grip, making Akechi’s toes curl. One hand winds into Akira’s hair, the other dragging nails down his back. “Please, Akira—you’re gonna make me cum—"

“Cum for me then, Goro,” Akira breathes, heavy and ragged, desperately trying to stave off his release. 

“Hahh, _Akira,_ I love you…!” That’s all the warning Akechi gives before he’s clenching down on Akira’s cock, painting his chest with cum, even splattering on Akira’s. He has an iron grip on Akira’s shoulder and mess of hair, but Akira couldn’t be happier, still stroking Akechi through it all.

Once he’s taken the short few seconds to process what his partner said, the confession hits Akira like a ton of bricks. The arousal coiling tight in his stomach suddenly becomes much too overwhelming, leaving him gasping and hunched over Akechi as his release overtakes him. Buried in to the hilt, Akira stills. “Goro, _Goro,_ fuck… I do too, I love you too…” 

The only sounds in the attic are their heavy breaths as they bask in the afterglow. It’s by no means the first time Akira’s heard Akechi say those words, but… It’s special when he does, and Akira likes it that way. With how reserved Akechi can be with his affections, those words of affirmation are so touching due to their rarity.

Akira’s the first to move, shakily pushing himself up onto his forearms to get a good look at Akechi. He subtly wipes his cum covered hand onto the comforter. Akechi looks so peaceful, so blissed out as his eyes flicker open, taking a moment to focus on Akira. The raven slowly reaches up, brushing Akechi’s sweaty bangs from his face. 

“… You’re so beautiful.”

Akechi gives a mixture of a scoff and a light laugh but doesn’t protest. “You’re just playing on my lust for romance now.”

“I mean it. Although none of this date was for the purpose of getting you in bed… it’s certainly a plus.”

With his cumdrunk grin, Akechi just wraps his arms around Akira and uses his weight to pull Akira down on top of him. Akira grunts, grimacing when he feels the warm slick between their stomachs.

“There. Now you need a shower just as much as I do.”

A shower _does_ sound nice. Content with that thought and the events of today, Akira kisses him again.


End file.
